Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Je te conseille vivement, si jamais tu cherches une fanfiction joyeuse et délirante, de continuer tes recherches. Moi, l'auteur, te dis de changer de page, même. Cette fanfiction relate le triste monde de Harry Potter : ses personnages minables, ses couples affreux, un Poudlard dont on se passerait bien, et bien sûr... du sexe. Une autobiographie, oui. Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar.
1. Arrivée en attaque

Bonjour. Oui, c'est moi, Endoloris-Sectumsempra ! L'auteur de cette fanfiction. Vous m'avez sûrement déjà vue dans certaines fanfictions comme ''La douleur et le sang'', ou ''Élève et professeur'', (oui, je regarde beaucoup les Simpsons). Oui, ce message fait bien partie de cette fanfiction. Car, voyez, je vais parler avec vous tout le long de cette fanfiction. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire autobiographie.

Vous voyez, il m'est arrivé la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une Potterhead : entrer dans le monde de Harry Potter. Malheureusement, c'est terminé, plus de livres, plus de films. Heureusement, les _Potterheads_ sont là pour nous refaire revivre cette _merveilleuse _saga. Une saga qui nous a, à tous, apprit l'amour, l'amitié, le courage, la magie, … Toutes les grandes valeurs de la vie, en bref.

Comme le dirait Lemony Snicket : « Je suis sûre que tu as ouvert ce lien par mégarde. Aussi, je t'en conjure, appuie sur la petite croix rouge et va lire des choses plus gaies, comme l'histoire d'un petit lutin rose dans un champ de fleurs. Mais surtout, ne lis pas cette histoire morbide qui raconte la vie d'une Potterhead qui entre dans le monde de Harry Potter dont elle a toujours rêvé, mais découvre les plus pires atrocités. » Cette histoire est réelle. Cette histoire est ma vie. Peut-être que vous partagerez ce chemin avec moi, (pour me soutenir, qui sait ?), mais...

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar.

Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? Mais c'est que oui, j'ai transplané ! Quelle impression étrange, mais si délicieuse. Le moins ragoûtant est cette brûlure à la gorge qui m'est remontée de l'estomac. Puis, je tombe soudainement sur le ventre, le choc étant si brutal qu'il me coupe toute envie de vomir. Quelque chose de froid, de petit et de lisse frôle ma joue et le bout de mon nez. J' hume la douce odeur, qui pourtant, ne sent pas grand chose. Je me retourne sur le dos. En rouvrant les yeux, je ne peux voir qu'un ciel noir et sans étoile. L'air est glacial, mordant mes joues et mon menton. Je suis allongée dans l'herbe tendre. Mais plus je suis étendue là, plus il me semble que chaque brin d'herbe est un poignard qui me transperce la nuque.

Je me relève, prenant appui sur mes deux mains. Je referme les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres en sentant une douce lumière chaude caresser mes paupières cernées. Je pointe le nez en l'air, me guidant par mes sens, me laissant porter jusqu'au château Poudlard dont j'ai tant rêvé. Soudain, je m'arrête. Je ne bouge plus. Je laisse mes oreilles me laisser découvrir le parc. Mais je n'entend rien. Pas même les branches qui s'entrechoquent, ni même le grand tonnerre du Saule Cogneur. Mes narines se dilatent, mais il n'y a aucune odeur pour les pénétrer. Effrayée, je rouvre les yeux.

J'aurais préféré mourir. Poudlard est là. Grand, hautain, noir, sombre. Mais est-ce vraiment Poudlard, l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Au contraire, il est lugubre, il en ressemblerait presque au château Transylvanien de Dracula. Ses tours piquent vers le ciel noir. Des lumières froides et jaunes sortent timidement des fenêtres. Pourtant, ce sont bien les deux sangliers ailés et le blason des quatre maisons qui m'accueillent aux grilles.

J'entre d'un pas boiteux dans la cour de pierre. À travers des arbres noirs et décharnés, aux branches qui essayent d'attraper un pan de ma redingote noire et épaisse, je peux voir une jeune fille courir. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, et teint clair, les yeux pâles, et... Merlin ! Mais elle n'est pas nue ?! En voyant qu'elle porte en faite un string et un soutien-gorge, je respire un peu plus. Mais je reconnais Lavande Brown. J'en frissonne. Mais, elle parle toute seule, maintenant ?

–Allez, viens, viens ! Crie-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas à qui elle parle, car elle est bel et bien seule. Personne n'est avec elle. Et elle continue de s'élancer à travers le paysage cadavérique, jusqu'à un rempart. En fait, elle était bien accompagnée. Une petite chose verte et au dos couvert de verrue sauta dans ses mains dans un croassement. Je reconnus immédiatement Trevor, le crapaud de Neville. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui, au beau milieu de la nuit, en sous-vêtements ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, quand elle s'allongea au sol.

Je me laissais tomber en arrière, le ventre brûlant de dégoût, regorgeant de vomi, la gorge sèche. J'espérais que jamais je ne me réveillerai.

Je sais que certains vont rejeter cette écriture, voudront que je l'arrête, parce que peut-être « c'est interdit par la loi, ça, c'est dégueulasse ! ». Mais je ne suis pas à blâmer. Ceci est une histoire vraie. Je ne fais que relater. Je vous avait dit de fermer cette page. Maintenant, avant de continuer cette histoire dont personne ne voudrait entendre parler, c'est le moment où jamais. Fermez cette page immédiatement. Sinon, je vous entraînerai dans mon cauchemar à devenir fou. Joanne Rowling,_ our Holy mother_, forgive me. If I do that, it's for you. They not deserve to have their redemption. They have to be punished. J'espère que jamais tu ne liras ces lignes maudites. Nous tenons trop à toi. Remerciez-moi au moins de ne pas avoir relaté les nombreux détails que Lavande Brown nous a offerts.

Et pourtant, je me suis réveillée. Dans un lit d'infirmerie froid et peu accueillant. Je voyais à peine, seuls des lambeaux blancs venaient combler ma vue brouillée. Avec large un sentiment de bonheur, je parvins tout de même à reconnaître Mrs Pomfresh, son bon vieux visage mince, blanc et ridé. Mais elle discutait, dansait à moitié avec un homme que je reconnus comme... Rowle le Mangemort. Grand, jeune, cheveux chocolat, visage fin et tendre.

–Oouuh, petit canaillou ! gloussa-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il lui asséna une tape sur les fesses après les avoir pincées. Je devais déjà être morte. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de sauter dans ce puits, un rocher accroché à la cheville ? J'étais totalement malade. Puis, Rowle parti. Mais Lavande restait là, encore en sous-vêtements, les cheveux ébouriffés. Une nouvelle bouffée de dégoût me prit.

–Alors, qui est-ce ? Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

–Qui sait, j'en sais rien, je suis pas Trelawney moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a fait un malaise dans la cour de Poudlard...

–Le froid, sans doute...

En voyant le regard timide que Lavande jeta au crapaud qui avait un lit pour lui tout seul, Pomfresh haussa les sourcils, croisant les bras.

–Miss Brown ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore fait des cochonneries avec le crapaud de Neville ! Dans la cour en plus !

–Mais, je l'aime moiii ! J'aime Trevor, je n'_y peux rien _! L'amour, Mrs Pomfresh ! Je vais me marier avec lui !

Mrs Pomfresh sourit, hochant la tête, baissant ses bras.

–Oh, et puis moi j'en ai bien fait avec mon chien quand j'avais votre âge, et voyez ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Pas une atteinte du sida, en tout cas ! Oh, elle s'est réveillée !

En effet, pour la première fois, on me remarqua, les yeux grand ouverts, regardant fixement chaque objet, mais évitant à tout prix de regarder Lavande et Trevor. En faite, c'est quand j'ai vomi mon sandwich au poisson de trois mètres de long de ce midi que l'on me remarqua. J'avais vomi en entendant l'infirmière. En sachant que là, Lavande avait à peine douze ou treize ans... Mon dieu, mais dans quel trou paumé très, très loin du Poudlard magique et rêvasseur, avais-je atterri ?

–Lavande, allez chercher Hermione Snape !

–Hermione qui ? lâchais-je, alors que Lavande était déjà loin.

–Hermione Snape !

–... Qui est le mari ? m'inquiétais-je.

–Mais Severus Snape enfin !

Je retombais en arrière, alors qu'elle me regarda comme une demeurée. Un soubresaut explosa ma poitrine, me raidissant totalement, les yeux fermés. Mourir, ou vivre en enfer, j'avais le choix. Mais je préférais mourir, là et maintenant...

–ELLE FAIT UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! hurla Poppy.


	2. Severus et Hermione

J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de cette attaque que l'infirmière me souleva par le bras, me traînant à travers divers couloirs froids, mes pieds raclant la pierre. Je pendais comme un vulgaire pantin. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Je ne savais pas où elle allait m'emmener. Peut-être dans une chambre à gaz, qui sait, j'avais vu le pire, maintenant je pouvais m'attendre à tout. J'avais peur. Pas que je sois une froussarde. Peur de ce monde, de cette folie qui gagnait l'espèce humaine. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Je ne voyais rien. La fatigue, le froid, la douleur, la répugnance m'oppressaient. Et bien sûr, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de réfléchir à ce foutu second chapitre. Du moins, si je survis assez longtemps pour vous l'écrire. J'entends juste une porte claquer, son claquement sourd résonnant dans un long corridor de pierre. Quelques pas plus tard, toujours trempée de boue, elle me posa contre une chaise, dans un bureau. Avant de partir, me laissant seule. Il me fallut bien quelques minutes pour retrouver la vue. En faite, c'était comme si je me réveillais brusquement.

Je retrouvais rapidement l'équilibre. En me levant, je détaillais rapidement la pièce : remplie de livres, sombre, étroite. Un cachot, très certainement. J'entends une voix. Longue, froide, doucereuse. Severus, est-ce bien toi ? Il parle à quelqu'un. Mais lorsque j'essaye de pousser calmement la porte, un amas de chewing-gum collant et bullant me colle contre la porte. Avec horreur, je vois bel et bien Severus Snape. Mon héros, celui qui m'a appris l'amour, celui qui m'a appris à ne jamais me laisser marcher sur les pieds et à toujours me battre. Que je l'aimais, lui. Pas amoureusement, bien sûr, il était propriété de Lily. « Snily Power », comme je dis si souvent. Mais il n'est pas avec Lily.

Sa chambre est vaste, spacieuse, lumineuse, et presque vide. Seul un grand lit à baldaquins et aux couvertures orange vif comble le vide de la pièce. Ainsi qu'un curieux coffre dans un angle de mur. Severus avait bien des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules, un visage blafard et émacié, un nez crochu, et son visage était réellement celui du parfait Alan Rickman. Mais pas son corps. Il était à moitié nu, en caleçon. Il ressemblait plus à Rambo, en faite. Des muscles de dix mètres, en largeur et longueur, les veines se traçant sur sa chair blanche, des pectoraux d'acier. Un spectacle abominable s'offrit à mes yeux impuissants : Hermione Granger, allongée sur le lit, des cheveux lisses pourtant en bataille tombant sur sa poitrine très plate, vêtue d'une simple serviette humide autour de son corps maigre, les jambes largement écartées. Elle avait à peine mon âge. Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans (même si j'en ai bien plus).

–Viens Sev... viens..., ronronna-t-elle.

–Tu es sûre ? Ça doit juste faire la quinzième fois que l'on fait l'amour cette semaine... c'est peut-être un peu fragile pour...

–Mon petit jardin d'ado de treize ans ? Pas grave, même si la tienne fait bien tes trente-quatre ans d'homme mûr...

Celui qui se faisait appeler Severus se jeta sur le lit, envoyant voler les ressorts et quelques nuages de coton. Il arracha son caleçon, entièrement dénudé, alors qu'elle trépignait déjà d'impatience en sautillant, en lui criant de la prendre immédiatement. La mort était-elle possible ? Du Zyklon B aurait été une mort plus douce, désirable et agréable que ça. Severus, un pédophile ? NON ! Severus n'aimait pas Hermione. Severus aimait Lily. Même tous les philtres d'amour du monde ne pourraient le faire tomber amoureux de cette gamine.

–Sev... je veux un enfant...

–Un enfant ? Mais tu n'as même pas encore eu tes règles !

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, en silence. Mon attachement au couple de Lily et Severus peut-être, lui qui était si fort. Mais aussi à Severus. Hermione n'avait jamais été son genre. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce physique, jamais aimé cette personnalité : elle pleurait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non, elle était diablement hypocrite, elle se croyait toujours supérieure car elle savait aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

–Pas grave... j'ai pas mes règles, mais c'est pas grave... l'amour n'a pas d'âge de toute façon...

Sans le vouloir, j'ai lâché un gémissement de douleur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Un mélange de sentiments, sûrement, et la réelle douleur. Ils stoppèrent leurs ébats qui m' hurlaient aux oreilles à m'en déchirer les tympans (ce qui était d'ailleurs, déjà fait), et « Faux-Severus » ramassa son pantalon après s'être essuyé là où vous savez. Il posa à terre un fouet qu'il avait pris du coffre, pour s'approcher de moi, le visage sévère.

–Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! Je devrais vous offrir à Bellatrix pour qu'elle vous fouette à en jouir !

–C'est Mrs Pomfresh qui m'envoie...

Faux-Severus me dévisagea un long moment, pendant que Fausse-Hermione en période pré-pubère remettait une nuisette trop courte pour une fille de son âge. Il m'agrippa l'épaule de ma redingote, et me tira de là d'une poigne herculéenne, pour me jeter contre un fauteuil. Mon cœur ne me faisait que trop mal. La peur me clouait volontiers contre le dossier de ce fauteuil, craignant de regarder les alentours. Mais il s'assit lui-même sur un fauteuil, remettant une chemise rose bonbon.

–Vous êtes une élève ?

J' hochais fébrilement la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que j'étais là. À ma grande surprise, il fit tourner son doigt, formant un cercle dans les airs.

–Tournez-vous.

–Pardon ?

En guise de réponse, Faux-Severus sortit un curieux objet de sous son fauteuil. Ça ressemblait à une cuillère de bois géante. Une sorte de rame. Il n'allait quand même pas me frapper les fesses avec ça ?! Cette pensée me glaça. Dans quel monde de fous zoophiles et pédophiles, maintenant sadomasochistes, étais-je tombée ? De lourdes gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur mon front moite.

–Vous êtes ensemble ? esquivais-je en les pointant tous les deux.

–Nous ? Bien sûr, répondit-il en caressant sa main qui lui massait le dos en prenant sa température.

–Mais... et Lily ?!

–Lily ? Lily qui ?

Faux-Severus semblait être étonné, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Je restais figée, le visage de marbre étrangement crispé sous mes cheveux noirs. Si maintenant Severus et Lily ne se connaissaient même pas, je pouvais tout de suite aller me faire doucher...

–Lily Evans ? risquais-je.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Severus se leva d'un bond, envoyant se briser la table contre un mur, qui vola en un milliers de brindilles mortes. Le visage furieux, Fausse-Hermione se recula, laissant son « mari » faire le sale boulot : m'égorger vive.

–Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Ce n'est qu'une sale pute ! Je rêve de la voir crever ! Mais maintenant, j'ai Hermione, elle me rend heureux ! _Oui _je suis un pédophile, et j'en suis fier ! Nous allons nous marier et avoir des enfants !

Je me baissais avant de ne recevoir un nouvel obus de sa part. Je me sauvais, filant à travers les jambes, prenant les miennes à mon cou malgré ma faiblesse. Lorsque je sortis des cachots, je fondis en larmes. Lavande zoophile avec Trevor. Pomfresh l'étant avec son chien. Severus qui était pédophile avec Hermione. Pas de Lily et Severus. Severus qui détestait Lily. Mais où était mon monde ? Le monde de Harry Potter, celui dont nous rêvions chaque jour ? Quel était celui-ci ? Le chaos, un champ de bataille. Harry Potter n'était plus.


	3. Hermione et l'autodafé

Alléluia ! J'ai enfin pu réussir à trouver une cachette sûre (du moins pour l'heure à venir), pour enfin vous raconter ces dernières journées. Vous voulez un rapide topo de ce qu'il c'est passé de si terrible pour que j'ai autant de jours d'absence ? C'est que vous ne m'avez pas encore comprise : « Quittez cette terre maudite, ou vous crèverez dans l'heure à venir ! ». Moi, je me suis confiée la tâche ignoble que de vous relater ce voyage que je regretterai toute ma vie.

À l'heure même où mon faux Severus Snape m'a jetée au dehors, après avoir fait la grossière erreur de lui parler de Lily Evans, qui avait quand même pris sacrément cher, et moi avec, j'ai essayé de quitter Poudlard. Ce Poudlard. Ce _dark _Poudlard. Deux ou trois heures, voir quatre, c'était trop pour moi. Eh bien, vous apprendrez à votre plus grande surprise, que... non, je n'ai pas réussi à partir. Ça vous surprend ? Moi la première.

Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé ? Peut-être un Touffu excité à la druquère ? Perdu. Dès que j'ai posé mes mains sur les barrières pour les fracasser, comme si j'avais plus de force dans les bras que Bambi, pour me permettre une telle prouesse musculaire, je me suis fait électrisée. Par qui, par quoi, qui est encore ce salaud ? Eh bien... les barrières. Les barrières m'ont empêché de sortir en m'électrisant. C'est terrible. J'ai fait un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie, accompagné d'une seconde crise cardiaque dans la même soirée (à quand le troisième, et quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit au livre des records ?)... et de notre faux Severus _number one_ qui s'est amusé à prendre Hermione en pleine infirmerie, sans la moindre chasteté ni élégance, ni romantisme. Elle en est ressortie le nez pointant en l'air. Que de vomissures de thon, de sardine, de poulet, de gâteau d'anniversaire et de bûches de Noël (de ces cinq dernières années), ont éclaboussé mon lit.

Moi aussi, je voletais. Je papillonnais. Vous savez, cet effet qui vous prend d'un coup, sans que vous ne compreniez pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs, comme si on vous avait asséné un bon coup de matraque dans la boîte crânienne. Ma tête tournait dangereusement en m'affichant les images des dernières scènes effroyables auxquelles je venais d'assister. Mais il fallait que je voie Hermione. Que je lui parle. C'était urgent.

Je finis par la trouver, après avoir trébuché sur une lourde racine, dans le parc de Poudlard. Pensez-vous qu'elle serait venue m'aider, cette idiote qui se prenait pour Hermione ? Non. Elle restait plantée là à me regarder et à s'entortiller les doigts. Elle devait mettre du vernis. Le plus choquant, c'était que sur son passage, elle laissait de lourdes flaques humides. Voyons messieurs, calmez donc vos idées les plus perverses ! C'était de l'eau, purement et simplement. Accompagnée d'une douce senteur hivernale de lavande et de pamplemousse. Du savon, en plus court. Fausse-Hermione était uniquement habillée d'une serviette rose bonbon assez courte, qui lui tombait du haut de la poitrine au ras des cuisses. Elle sortait de la douche.

La seule vue réjouissante était la pile de livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, tout vieux, tout poussiéreux, leur douce odeur venant me caresser les narines, me faisant baver d'avance de toutes ces heures de lecture promises. Mais elle riait. Elle riait de moi, de me voir au sol, encore deux minutes plus tard, se tordant par terre. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir sa serviette s'ouvrir. J'étais une fille, pas un de ces hommes pervertis par le sexe qu'elle attendait à jambes ouvertes !

–Tu es tombée ? me dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

–Non connasse, je prie la déesse de la Terre.

Je n'avais ps pu m'en empêcher. Comme toujours, mon caractère enflammé prenait le dessus. Elle me lança un regard noir, avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, ses livres sur les genoux. Je me relevais lentement, me massant le bas du dos. Je me dirigeais vers la Fausse-Hermione, en chaleur, qui ne daigna même pas ouvrir ses précieux ouvrages que j'aurais dévoré depuis belle lurette déjà si j'avais été elle.

–Je peux te parler ?

–Bien sûr, me répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Comme c'était étrange. Je la traitais de connasse, mais à part ça, elle voulait quand même me parler. Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes, à deux arbres de distance avec elle. Je me mit à regarder les étoiles. Ou plutôt le grand vide du ciel noir, du ciel qui n'avait plus d'étoiles.

–Tu es mariée... au professeur Snape ?

–Pas du tout, répondit-elle encore. En faite, nous nous disons mariés. Même si tout le monde sait que on ne l'est pas, car on le leur a dit aussi. Parce que il ne veut pas se marier, car il couche pas qu'avec moi. Il couche aussi avec Lucius et Draco Malfoy, James et Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, Tu-Sais-Qui, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, … remarque, j'ai bien léché Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley, et sucé en plus de Severus, Ron et Harry... et Lucius aussi... et Voldemort, faut pas l'oublier lui... Sirius il était bon aussi, pas autant que Draco, mais bon...

_Contrôle tes émotions, discipline ton esprit, dirige ton vomi, cette espèce de nausée criminelle qui te prend depuis ton arrivée ici. _Je manquais de fondre en larmes. De vomir, sur elle, toutes mes Chocogrenouilles. Tout ceci en me remémorant les braves paroles de ce cher et véritable Severus Snape. Puis, elle se leva. Elle prit sa baguette, laissant tomber sa serviette au sol qui la révéla totalement nue. Ses cheveux humides tombaient dans son dos, et je dus tourner les yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme explosion jaillisse de sa baguette : un feu gigantesque venait d'être allumé par nulle autre que Fausse-Hermione.

–Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Je brûle les preuves.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette scène, face à cette Hermione qui jeta ses livres au sol pour mettre une paire de collants, une mini-jupe de cuir noir avec la veste assortie, laissant sa poitrine sans tee-shirt ni sous-vêtements. Pour une gamine de treize ou quatorze ans, elle se dévergondait plutôt radicalement. On aurait dit une Moldue de 2013.

–Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ?!

–J'en ai ras l'pompom moi d'être la petite fille bien sage. Je veux des mecs, t'as capish ou t'as pas capish ?! Des mecs ou des meufs, m'en fout, mais maintenant... FUCK L'ÉCOLE ! FUCK LES NOTES ! VIVE L'AUTODAFÉ !

–L'auto–... l'autoda– quoi ?!

Ma surprise était à son comble. Je restais, bras pendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne ses livres, en ressortant en faite _mille _autres livres, sortis de nulle part, et les jette un par un dans le feu. J' hurlais. J'aurais tué Fausse-Hermione du mieux que j'aurais pu, les tortures les plus extrêmes comme on m'en accusait (à juste titre, je l'avoue), je les lui aurait infligées dès ce moment, si la vie de milliers de livres n'avait pas été mise en danger avant.

–NOOOON ! PAS L'AUTODAFÉÉÉÉ ! hurlais-je. C'ÉTAIT EN 1940 QU'ON FAISAIT ÇA, PLUS MAINTENAAAANT !

Riez, mes amis, riez. J'ai réellement hurlé. Je me suis arraché les poumons à hurler, et... comment ça, c'est ma troisième ou quatrième référence à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale depuis le début de cette écriture ? Comment ça, à l'instant même, je viens de gagner un point Godwin ? Dîtes-vous que, peut-être, c'est fait exprès. Que quelque chose vous attend de pied ferme. L'idée du nazisme vous fait pisser dessus ? Je vous dirai que, de un, ce ne sera certainement pas ça à l'état pur, mais plutôt au travers de Voldemort. Et, de deux, si réellement vous êtes en train de vous pisser dessus, je le réitère pour la dernière fois : quittez ce lieu maudit.

–AH NON ! AH NON ! PAS LES _HARRY POTTEEEER _!

Je me suis ruée sur le feu, dé-paralysée à la vue de tous les tomes des Harry Potter jetés à la braise, au four comme des cadavres. Et c'est ainsi que je fis mon troisième séjour à l'infirmerie : les mains entièrement calcinées. Pour ça, vous l'aurez compris : tant de jours d'absence, c'est parce que je n'avais plus de main... et un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. Et les sept livres de la Bible des Potterheads retirés du feu par mon sacrifice, mais en cendres.


	4. Minerva et le Raining man

Allô ? Allô ? M'entendez-vous, stupides mortels de l'autre monde ? Oui, les mortels du monde rose et joyeux, où on fume de la drogue à longueur de journée en se faisant baiser par trois mecs, ou en baisant trois filles ? Ouais, vous vous reconnaissez ? Je... merde. Je crois que je deviens totalement déglinguée en fait. Ce monde me rend tarée. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, regardez-vous, aussi crasseux que vous êtes, vous n'êtes nés que pour le cul ! Non... il faut que je respire. Que j'inspire. Que j'expire... ET QUE JE VOUS TUE TOUS AVEC UN COUTEAU ! Vermines, immondices de la terre, et honte de Dame Nature que vous êtes, êtres humains ! Je deviens folle. Qu'on me pardonne pour cela. Mais qui ne le deviendrait pas en restant coincé dans un château, au beau milieu de zoophiles, de pédophiles, d'incestueuses personnes, et d'immondes... salopes ? Sans compter qu'on ne peut pas sortir, au risque de se faire électrocuter par des barrières ensorcelées, dignes du fil barbelé qui entourait Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Écoutez-moi bien : j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être prisonnière de ce lieu maudit. De voir Poudlard devenir un baisodrome infernal. Sincèrement, c'est comme si vous grandissiez avec le livre de Peter Pan, et puis qu'un beau jour, il vient vous chercher pour vous emmener au Pays de Nulle Part (ou Pays Imaginaire, pour ceux qui n'ont grandi qu'avec le Disney), que vous êtes tout content, de vrais gamins dignes du Pays de Nulle Part qui nous fait tant rêver, que vous y allez en volant par-dessus les nuages et les océans, et que dès que vous arriviez, vous voyez un bateau pirate. Puis, vous vous dîtes : « Chouette ! C'est le capitaine Crochet, le vieux poisson pourri ! SUS AUX PIRATES ! », mais... au lieu de chasser les pirates, Peter Pan et les garçons perdus allaient faire une partouze avec les pirates : vous avez donc la totale, avec la pédophilie, la perversion, le sadomasochisme... il y a quelques semaines, c'est ce qu'on m'a balancé. Et oui. Enfin, quelques semaines, quand j'étais encore dans mon monde, bien avant de rencontrer le gars qui m'a dit : « Écoute, little girl, j'accepte de t'envoyer à Poudlard. MAIS, puisqu'il y a un mais à tout, tu dois savoir que pour t'y rendre, tu dois affronter un lutin qui a dévoré un dragon à midi. Ensuite, tu dois te mettre toute nue dans une flaque de boue à la pleine lune et danser avec les sangsues. Puis, reviens ici, et saute dans le puits magique dans mon jardin. Mais avant, tu devras accrocher un rocher à ta cheville. »

J'imagine que vous demandez tous : mais qu'est-ce qu'il advient de cette pauvre folle, sur le chemin de l'hystérie ? Elle n'est quand même pas restée pauvre clocharde vêtue de haillons, arpentant le parc de Poudlard, quémandant la moindre petite pièce jaune ? Je vous rassure (ou réduit vos espoirs à néant, c'est au choix, ça dépend si vous vous préférez mon allié ou mon ennemi), je suis -malheureusement- devenue élève à « Poudlard », et je suis des cours. Quels cours ? Mon dieu ! Des cours d'éducation sexuelle pratiques, accompagnés de cours de potions où on apprend à fabriquer aphrodisiaques et viagra, cours de vols où on monte au septième ciel, cours de métamorphose où on apprend à transformer n'importe quoi en véritable membre masculin, et... tout le toutim. N'oublions pas de compter les cours d'étude des Moldus, où on ne fait que regarder des films pornographiques...

Priez pour moi, pauvre pêcheuse, maintenant et à l'heure de ma mort (très, très proche, soit dit en passant), amen.

À l'instant où je vous parle, cela fait une heure que j'ai pris en otage fausse Mrs Pomfresh, pour avoir l'infirmerie rien que pour moi, pour prendre l'un de ces petits couteaux dont se servent les infirmières, m'ouvrir la poitrine, et m'installer un pace-maker là-dedans, (disons au passage que je finis par avoir la santé fragile moi avec tous ces arrêts cardiaques qui me rendent cinglée), et me recoudre tout ça tranquille, toute seule, comme une grande. Et lorsque j'ai libéré fausse Pomfresh, qu'elle a été sa menace ? « Sale petite insolente ! Comment avez-vous osé ?! Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore ! », dîtes-vous ? Vous chauffez : « Si vous refaites ça encore une seule fois, nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il vous viole ! ».

Et là, ma journée de cours est terminée. J'ai reçu un Troll en éducation sexuelle. Accompagné d'une huée qui m'a hurlé que j'étais une « mal baisée ». Il faudrait sincèrement songer à m'expliquer tout ça, je ne comprend décidément plus rien. Comble de la journée, je dois aller voir le professeur Chourave pour lui rapporter mon exposé sur les aphrodisiaques à base de Mandragore. Mais lorsque je m'apprête à quitter le couloir du troisième étage, un garçon maigre à la figure de rat entourée par des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés me courre après, m'interpellant. Avery.

–Hé ! Machin chose bidule !

–Machin chose bidule a un nom, abruti congénital.

–Oui, je sais, je l'ai à l'instant sous les yeux, écrit sur un papier, mais j'ai la flemme de l'écrire ou de le prononcer correctement.

Je pousse un long soupir. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas le premier à « avoir la flemme » d'écrire ou de dire mon nom correctement. Donc,certainement pas le dernier. Je sais que c'est moi qu'il appelle, puisque tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Tout pour m'exaspérer. Il m'attrape par l'épaule alors que je cherche à l'esquiver, et me retourne face à lui et à son visage pointu et "boutonneusement" gras, l'air essoufflé.

–McGonagall...

–_Fausse _McGonagall..., soufflais-je.

–Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

–Rien. Oublie.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, et sans me laisser le temps de me préparer à la nouvelle "fatidiquement" mortelle, qui me tuerait très certainement sur le coup, il vint droit au but.

–McGonagall veut te voir d'urgence ! Elle dit que je dois t'accompagner.

C'était donc ça la raison de l'insigne « Surveillant – La carte » qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Encore une fois, je n'eus que le droit d'obéir et de la fermer, car il me tira par le bras. Si vous aviez été avec moi, que m'auriez-vous conseillé de faire ? Lui donner un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille, en courant comme une folle jusqu'à la fenêtre et en hurlant « Naaan ! Je veux pas, allez vous faire fouuuutre ! », ou bien me laisser emmener jusqu'à cette folle, les yeux brillants de stupidi– pardon, de bonheur ? Personnellement, je choisis l'option « Appeler un ami ». C'est toujours plus rassurant d'appeler un ami (sauf si celui-ci est en fait un faux-cul qui complote secrètement votre mort), que de choisir l'avis du public. Je m'y vois déjà...

–_Bien, EndolorisSectumsempra. Quelle option choisissez-vous ?_

–_Je choisis d'appeler un ami._

–_C'est votre dernier mot ?_

–_Eh bien, disons qu'après j'aimerais bien parler à nouveau, plutôt que de perdre la voix, alors allons bon... _

–_Prenez le téléphone._

–_Allô Hercules ?_

–_Hey Sombre ! C'est toi ? Je te croyais six milles pieds sous terre depuis trois mois moi ! Tout le monde te croit morte, et tous les Jilystes-Snamionystes-Snarrystes boivent cul sec en l'honneur de ta mort depuis des semaines !_

–_Ah... merci... bon, écoute, mon psychiatre préféré, comme je sais que tu veux que je revienne car tu peux pas te passer de moi, question de vie ou de mort : ... _

–_Ahah ! Je savais que tu m'aimais ! Tu veux que je ramène des bazookas à bulles et des Pikachu électriques ? _

–_Euhm... non... en fait tu vois, je suis en train de jouer à Qui veut gagner des Gallions, et si je gagne, alors je pourrais sortir de ce trou. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une question, deux options, et j'ai préféré appeler un ami plutôt que de demander l'avis du public._

–_C'est sûr que si il y a des Jilystes-Snamionystes-Snarrystes dans le public, t'es morte..._

–_Toi en tout cas, tâche de ne pas m'envoyer à la mort. Alors, la question : « Avery, le fils d'Avery et d'Avery, l'ancien ami à Severus Snape, m'annonce que je dois le suivre car fausse McGonagall veut me voir d'urgence. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire : a)Lui retourner un coup dans les couilles et sauter par la fenêtre en criant « Ahahahah ! Jamais vous ne m'attraperez ! » comme Crapaud Baron Têtard, ou b)Me laisser aller pour me faire violer » ?_

–_... je t'aurais bien conseillé d'appeler Peeves à l'aide, mais... suicide-toi._

–_Grand moment de solitude._

Je raye donc cette idée de mon esprit : quoi qu'il arrive, même si votre vie est entre ses mains, n'appelez _jamais _Hercules à l'aide. Hercules, ou encore plus connu sous le surnom de Pandalemon. Mais pour l'instant, je ne joue pas à _Qui veut gagner des Gallions_, car je suis bel et bien dans cette triste et morne réalité. Et dans la triste et morne réalité, je suis à quelques pas du bureau de _fausse _(j'ai toujours peur d'oublier de le préciser) Mcgonagall.

Avery avait lâché mon bras depuis longtemps. Il me lança un regard de soudaine appréhension en voyant une porte entrebâillée. Il pointa le nez en l'air, respirant grandement, avant d'ouvrir la porte un peu plus. Une chanson bien connue s'en échappa, et tous deux, nous pûmes voir Minerva (_fausse_) Mcgonagall, entièrement nue, le corps tout fripé et ridé, les bras et les jambes grand écartés, dansant, chantant en même temps que la radio.

–_It's the raining man ! Alléluia, it's the raining man, hehe ! _

Mes envies furent partagées entre celle de me retenir de rire, ou de me barrer en courant. Une nouvelle se rajouta en voyant Albus Dumbledore arriver, sur sa droite, et à sa gauche, … Voldemort. Tous les deux nus comme des vers, le corps âgé, tous deux ayant l'air de deux jeunes fous, dansant au même rythme que fausse-Mcgonagall. _It's the raining man_, continuait de tourner, etils se rapprochèrent d'elle, agrippant une épaule chacun, avant de se mettre à lécher son corps, dansant frénétiquement en même temps.

Trop de sexe, tue le sexe. Et il y a un jour où vient le jour de se dire que le jour est venu pour nous d'arrêter les jours frivoles où on se dit « Nos jours ne sont pas comptés, on est jeunes ! _Yeah sexy bitch ! _» Aussi décidais-je de m'éclipser discrètement, alors que Avery commençait à ouvrir sa braguette et à y plonger sa main droite, en sautant par la fenêtre.

Croyez-le ou non, les grilles de Poudlard n'étaient pas ouvertes lorsque j'ai couru jusqu'à elles. Par contre... il y avait un train. Si, un gigantesque (n'exagérons rien, il avait une taille normale, comme tous les autres, ce train) train, en plein milieu du parc. Et puis... adieu mes belles résolutions pour devenir et rester saine d'esprit, calme et … _gentille_, adieu mes folles lubies et passions comme l'histoire ou les sciences, ou bien encore la littérature du Moyen-Âge, et toutes les autres, car voilà que la lubie la plus folle s'empare de moi : _l'évasion. _


	5. Lily la p-te

J'étais folle. Je m'étais encore embarquée dans une aventure rocambolesque. Me voilà qui tirait sur le levier du train qui sifflait en filant à vive allure en défonçant littéralement le portail du Faux-Poudlard, en hurlant « Ahahahah ! Vous ne m'attraperez _jamais _! ». Quelle folie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours su que j'étais un peu déglinguée. Ce jour-là, c'était simplement que mon état psychopathe s'était aggravé. Un bonnet de nuit arrivé là Dieu ne sait comment sur la tête, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur folle, je jette le charbon dans le... le... le truc pour jeter du charbon. D'ailleurs, qui connaît la référence ? Personnellement, elle aura bercé mon enfance d'éclats de rires joyeux.

Derrière moi, je pouvais voir accourir tous les professeurs de Faux-Poudlard, bras levé, cherchant à me rattraper. Je jetai le charbon, sans compter, sans faire attention, et il filait toujours plus vite, destiné à ne jamais s'arrêter. Sauf que, je n'étais ni chauffeur de train, ni devineresse. Aussi la locomotive fonça droit vers le lac, malgré mes débattements pour qu'il vire à gauche. Il vira à droite. Droit sur le tronc d'un sapin, et s'écrasa. Je fus projetée en arrière, contre le siège conducteur, à moitié assommée. Je ne voyais plus qu'une épaisse fumée blanche brouiller ma vue, et n'entendais plus que des pas précipités. Une main gifla ma joue, et je me redressai d'un coup brusque, pour voir les quatre faux-directeurs-de-maison.

–Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris Miss Machintrucbidule ? me demanda Fausse-McGonagall.

–Moi ? Je voulais me promener.

–Il vous aurait suffit de le dire plus tôt, on devait aller à Londres cet après-midi ! continua-t-elle.

–... Quoi ?

Effectivement, une sortie à Londres était bien prévue pour l'après-midi. Et j'étais passée à côté, pour me manger un train. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir recouvert mon visage ensanglanté d'une serviette remplie de glaçons, tout Poudlard (_faux_, précisons-le encore une fois) a pris le_ faux_ Poudlard Express, pour aller jusqu'à Londres. J'ai dû aller dans la soute puisque, comme encore une fois j'étais la dernière au courant, il n'y avait plus de compartiment pour moi. Franchement.

Le train arriva à Londres tard dans la nuit. Dans le genre, _vraiment _très tard. La nuit était noire et sans étoiles. Tous sortirent du train, et marchèrent jusqu'à une ruelle. Aussi candide que je pus l'être, je me pris à espérer que j'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse, belle ruelle pavée à l'ancienne pleine de boutiques magiques. Cependant, lorsque j'arrivais, seule, dans mon coin après avoir faussé compagnie aux autres, je vis bien une ruelle pavée à l'ancienne. Seulement, au lieu du panneau « Chemin de Traverse », il y avait un panneau « Chemin de Traverse-Moi-La-Chatte ». Je restais de longues minutes con devant ce panneau, avant de m'y engager témérairement.

Je vis des boutiques « Sex Shop », des boutiques où l'on vendait de la drogue, et pleins d'autres horreurs. Pire encore, à chaque coin de rue, je pouvais voir des femmes en petite tenue, dans le genre jupe courte et mini décolleté, un joint à la bouche, accompagnée d'hommes aux mains remplies de liasses de billets. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je faillis même faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque en voyant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux roux auburn dans un coin, bras croisés, comme si elle n'avait pas envie d'être là. Je m'avançais à pas lourds vers elle.

–Lily ? Lily Evans ?

Lily releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas de mini-jupe, juste un pantalon qui lui tombait au genou, ainsi qu'une veste dont la capuche tombait sur son front. Elle retira la cigarette qu'elle avait dans sa bouche, lâchant un long jet de fumée blanche. Son regard vert émeraude semblait triste et perdu. La poussière sur son visage indiquait qu'elle avait été abandonnée. Littéralement. Pourtant, au contraire de tous les autres, elle gardait les airs maternels que je lui avait attribués.

–Oui ?

–C'est bien vous ?

–C'était. Qui es-tu ?

–Je... ne sais plus. J'ai oublié, répondis-je, prise au dépourvu.

–Moi aussi j'ai... oublié.

C'était la première fois depuis quatre mois qu'on me posait la question. Durant tout ce temps on m'avait appelée la « pute », la « mal-baisée », ou encore « Machintrucbidule ». Ou « machinchose » . Si bien que j'avais fini par oublier mon véritable nom. J'avais oublié de regarder mon visage dans un miroir durant tout ce temps. J'avais non seulement oublié qui j'étais, mais j'avais aussi oublié mon visage.

–Que vous est-il arrivé ?

–Je suis devenue une prostituée.

–Mais... pourquoi ?

–Harry m'a renié pour partir avec Draco Malfoy et Severus. James m'a quittée il y a des années pour aller avec une Moldue. Du nom de Granger, je crois. Mrs Granger. J'avais voulu retrouver Severus, pour que l'on retrouve la relation que l'on avait perdue. Je l'aimais... cependant, il avait préféré se tourner vers les relations homosexuelles et pédophiles. À cause d'eux deux, j'ai fini prostituée.

Un goût amer remontait dans ma gorge en bouillonnant comme l'eau dans le chaudron sur le feu. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres trembler. J'avais toujours haï James Potter, mais là, c'était pire que tout. J'en aurais tué le monde pour le tuer lui. Et Severus... _Faux-_Severus... c'était pire que tout, _again._ Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Ce monde n'était qu'un monde de salauds obsédés par le sexe. Il _fallait _que ça arrive, il fallait que le monde s'écroule, il fallait que l'humanité soit aussi déchue. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais qu'envie de vomir et de me rebeller. Ce soir, une autre envie s'emparait de moi. Pleurer.

–Mais... mais vous ne pouvez pas finir comme ça ! Vous êtes Lily Evans, vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je puisse connaître, vous avez affronté Lord Voldemort lui-même, vous êtes la femme, la mère la plus aimante et protectrice au monde, vous ne pouvez pas finir aussi bas ! Vous et le professeur Snape avez toujours été des modèles pour moi ! Je me souviens encore que quand j'étais enfant je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains, je sortais des shampoings, des gels douches, tout un tas de produits, et je les mélangeais en espérant qu'un jour il les verrait et serait fier d'avoir une élève qui aime autant les potions, et qui, en plus, les faisait pour lui ! Et maintenant qu'il est là, je dois faire des aphrodisiaques et autres mélanges sexuels pour lui !

–Je sais, je sais... le monde a sombré. L'humanité a sombré. Il n'y a plus que du sexe. On détruit l'amour pour le sexe, petite. Que veux-tu ? Il est vrai qu'il est plus important d'être aimé pour son sexe que pour ce que l'on est vraiment. Même les enfants aujourd'hui ont cédé à cette tentation. Plus jamais les enfants ne seront gais, innocents et sans cœur.

–C'est... c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard ? Que jamais Peter Pan n'est venu me chercher pour aller au Pays Imaginaire ?

–Très certainement. L'imagination était la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait avoir étant enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est bafouée pour la sexualité. Car l'imagination n'est belle que si elle est innocente.

Des pas se firent entendre dans cette direction. Pourtant, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient loin. Une cape qui frôlait le sol. Lily leva la tête et regarda au fond de la rue, comme la biche qui sent le chasseur arriver. Comme la biche, elle se tourna vers moi, qui me sentit un instant comme un faon. À nouveau, je déglutis. Elle avait si peur.

–Cours petite. Va-t-en. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va-t-en.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et me poussa un peu. À contre-cœur, j'obéis, et je courus à perdre haleine. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait. J'avais vu assez d'horreurs. Boiteuse, j'eus du mal à courir, mon pied penchant d'un côté, me déséquilibrant. Je me dirigerais vers la grande banque qui, elle aussi, penchait d'un côté. Gringotts. J'entrais en claquant les portes. Les gobelins étaient là, parfaitement normaux, tamponnant des papiers et des paquets. J'approchai de celui que j'identifiais comme étant Gripsec, posant mes mains sur le comptoir.

–Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-il.

–Je... à quoi sert votre banque ? risquais-je.

–Notre banque est la première banque et puissance économique à payer les prostituées, à donner l'argent pour la drogue et autres commerces légalisés.

–Où puis-je trouver James Potter ?

Gripsec me donna son adresse, qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse-Moi-La-Chatte, et je filai. C'était bien ce que je craignais, quant à Gringotts, qui d'ailleurs ne s'appelait même pas Gringotts mais Greencock. J'entrai dans le bâtiment, courut dans les escaliers en ignorant les panneaux « Ne courrez pas dans les escaliers ! » (Good Lord, quelle rebelle !), et frappai à la porte. Un homme aux pectoraux en plastique et vêtu d'un caleçon m'ouvrit, ses lunettes rondes sur le sommet du crâne.

–Ouais, qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Tu sais que c'est l'heure de la baise ?

–Vous parler. Sachez-le, il y a quelques mois encore, je vous aurais ainsi vu, je vous aurais poignardé en plein ventre. Juste pour dire. Cependant, la situation est si critique que je préfère vous retirer des informations avant de vous éventrer. Que s'est-il passé avec Lily Evans ?

–Va te faire foutre.

Sur ces mots pleins d'une élégance rare et raffinée, il me claqua la porte au nez. Le teint rouge vif, je redescendis, comptant bien revoir Lily avant de partir. Je retrouvai sans peine et sans GPS mon chemin. Cependant, lorsque je la vis, je restais à l'arrière, cachée derrière une poubelle de métal. Elle était bien là. Avec Severus. _Faux-_Severus. Je redevins donc l'enfant innocente et naïve et espérais qu'ils s'embrasseraient fougueusement. Mais ils semblaient en grave dispute. Faux-Severus attrapa Lily (ou Fausse-Lily ? Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûre) par la racine des cheveux, d'une manière pas franchement amoureuse.

–Tu pues l'alcool et le sperme Severus ! Et la drogue ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être comme ton père ?!

–La ferme, sale putain de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne voulais que t'oublier ! Je voulais vivre ma vie avec Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Lucius et tous les autres ! Je voulais t'oublier, car c'était tout ce que tu étais ! _Une Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Une chose immonde !

Il l'a jeta au sol, ses mains autour de son cou maigre qu'il serra jusqu'à l'étrangler, lui crachant au visage avec toute la répugnance du monde. Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai à relater ces lignes. Et moi qui restais là, derrière ma poubelle, incapable de bouger. Il continuait de l'insulter, de l'étrangler, de lui cracher dessus. Il fallait que j'agisse. Séchant mes joues et mes yeux d'un revers de manche crasseux, je dégainai ma baguette, me levant. Mais lorsque je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur lui, sur Faux-Severus, une main attrapa ma gorge, me forçant à me retourner. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas était là, le regard furieux, à essayer de m'étrangler, me donnant des coups dans le ventre.

–Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire sale petite conne, hein ? _Ils font ce qu'ils veulent_, tu l'as pas encore compris ça ? _Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! _Pourquoi t'es arrivée, hein ? On était tellement mieux avant que t'arrive et que tu foutes ta petite merde comme ça tranquille ! Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser faire, hein ? Mais je sais pas moi, pends-toi, bois de la javel, du poison, j'en sais rien, mais bordel, quitte cette terre, crève ! Laisse-la crever, IL FAIT CE QU'IL VEUT ! C'est sa vie, c'est ses mains, c'est sa salive ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit détritus, on se portait mieux sans toi, alors tue-toi, c'est ta dernière solution ! Soit tu te plies et tu fais comme nous en fermant ta sale petite gueule, soit tu crèves ! C'est _notre _monde, pas le tien !

Puis, après un dernier coup dans le ventre, elle me projeta contre un mur. Je me laissais glisser avec lenteur, un ruisseau de sang venant de mon crâne coulant sur le mur de pierre. J'entendais encore les cris de Lily. Nous étions seules, elle et moi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le silence total dans l'allée et dans l'ombre. Je me laissais tomber au sol, me recroquevillant derrière la poubelle, après que la fille soit partie, me laissant mourir là, tout comme Lily.


End file.
